


Glasses

by NotMattFromRT



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a quote from paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever bad things John said about me, he would also slip his glasses down to the end of his nose and say, 'I love you'. That's really what I hold on to. That's what I believe. The rest is showing off."-Paul McCartney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Paul & John burst into the closet, shrieking and screaming.

"Why am I still in this band if all we do is argue?" John remarked.

"I don't know, why haven't you left yet?" Paul muttered, angry.

The closet went silent. 

No one dared to say a thing. John and Paul's argument had gotten pretty intense.

John slipped his glasses down to the end of his nose, and looked Paul in the eye.

"I love you." John spoke softly. "That's why."

Paul froze.

"I love you too, John."

Paul initiated the kiss. it was soft and sweet, and John tasted of mint and strawberries. 

Ringo knocked on the door. 

"Are you two done yet?" he said, casually watching the two kiss.

"I think so." said John.


End file.
